


My Nightingale

by anoncitomikolino



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: “I can’t sit around when someone needs my help,” Hood says, a small grin on his face.“Someone?”“You. I’m never going to let you sit around feeling blue, Dick. No matter where you are or,” Hood’s gaze slides to Dick for a moment, “which one there is. I’m your man, remember?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	My Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/gifts), [salvadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/gifts).



> art gift for empires and salvadore! 
> 
> inspo from their precious fic "A New Taste of Love" which you can read here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641253/chapters/28805796  
> I dunno how many times I told you how much I love your fics you two, thanks so much for this precious and beautiful fic!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
